another vampire story
by awesomealli2
Summary: ashley was always a loner. her parents died when she was very young. and she never had any friends. though one day her life will be changed forever
1. a normal day wrong

I hear the bell ring finally school is over. This week has been torture. We had exams every day and trust me they weren't no walk in the park. One girl even started crying. Pretty intense. My name is Ashley i'm eighteen years old and i'm an orphan. My parents died when i was twelve, and i had no relatives. So I live alone except my cat snowflake. People say i'm pretty I have dark auburn hair, honey brown eyes, full lips and tan skin. A real beauty queen. I live in Red Point, California. Finally I get to my house snowflake greets me as I walk in. I go in the living room and start watching some reality show. Thats when I fall asleep. It was a uneventful dream filled with screams and pain, I wake up in a cold sweat. Time to go to bed. As i'm in my room i hear something downstairs, ok must of just been my cat. I hear the stairs creek " Oh great a burgalar" I think in a panic. Thats when my door opens and a man stands in front of it. My first reaction is to scream for help but I just stare at him in fear. he is tall and lean but sorta stands in a crouch as if he's prepared to jump, and then his eyes are crimson red. Um wasn't excepting that. i hear someone talk then i realize it's him "well your pretty aren't you" and thats when he bares his teeth or should i say fangs i have one thought before i black out " vampire."


	2. a strange wake up

I wake up to find myself in a white room. Great i'm in an asylum. I go to sit up when i immediately stop from a pounding in my head. Then i try to remember what happened. All i remember is being in my house and then blacking out. thats when the door creaks open. Wow deja vue. A really cute guy stands in the doorway. he has light blond hair, deep golden hazel eyes, he's lean and linky but cute. Thats when i notice the tray of food he's holding. I never realized how hungry i was until now.

################################################## ###############################################

"Finally she's awake" thats the first thought that comes to my mind when i see her. I can't believe out of all the people in the city that one vampire had to go to her house! I mean whats the odds. I remember when lisa was yelling at me to help and i was confused until i saw someone over this really pretty girl. At that moment i was furious! I mean really who would hurt someone like that! after that thought i ripped the guys throat out. Not really a big deal. Back to the present. Thats when i notice her staring at me. "Where am i" she says "why am i here." I finally answer after what felt like ten minutes. "Well why your here is because you lost a lot of blood" I pause and gauge in her reaction. " And it would've been really weird trying to explain to the hospital that it was a vampire attack." I laugh nervously When she stares at me like i'm a crazy person.

################################################## ###############################################

I'm so confused this person comes in and tells me i was attacked by a vampire. Not your usual morning. But thats when i hear another voice from outside the room. " Hey Alex heard your home so..." " Well aren't you a cutie" he says staring at me. he walks over to where i'm laying and puts a finger under my chin. This knew guy has dark brown hair, the same golden hazel eyes as i suppose his names alex, but not as pretty i should say. Thats when i push him out of my face. "hm she has a temper even better." Ok i'm starting to like this knew guy less and less. "Royce would you shut up she's been through a lot" alex says disapprovingly. " oh come on were brothers cut me some slack" royce says rolling his eyes. Wow there brothers they look nothing alike. Thats when i stand up ignoring my headache. "Um hello I'm right here" i say glaring at the now arguing boys. i expect not to be heard, but thats when they both stop and smile at me. Well for brothers they have the same smile. Then alex speaks up " sorry we've been rude i'm alexander but you could call me alex" he says. "Oh and i'm the guy of from your dreams" the second guy says with a wink. Alex roles his eyes and starts " his names royce. But you could totally ignore him if you want." Thats when i hear footsteps coming out from the hall.

(hey guys i'm a knew fanfiction writer and i really hope you enjoy this story. if you do please review thanks)


End file.
